


Your Pants Please Me (Frerard One Shot)

by fronkiethesweetbaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fronkiethesweetbaby/pseuds/fronkiethesweetbaby
Summary: Enjoy my dirty mind lolol





	1. "Your Pants Please Me"

**Author's Note:**

> lolol hi guys i wrote this about two years ago sorry if its cringey but it was based off my favorite class in middle school. enjoy

It was finally time for 8th period, thank God, Gerard thought. It was almost time to go home.

But he had to go to Italian class. With his very gay teacher, Mr. Iero.

Mr. Iero was fun... But just a bit cocky.

Gerard walked down the hallway from math, God he hated math, and he was glad that he would be able to go into the classroom and just draw on his worksheets.

Mr. Iero didn't even care, all he did was speak in a fake Italian accent and be gay. But over the past few weeks, Gerard had been discovering that he had a thing for his Italian teacher. He wouldn't dare tell a soul, however, in case he changed his mind or something.

He cautiously walked through the hallway he was in, the reason being because he was often pushed against locker #457 by Andy Biersack. He always had an excuse to hurt Gerard, even if he hadn't even done anything wrong. So he looked left and right frantically, making sure Biersack and his gang wouldn't come around and kick him.

He walked into Mr. Iero's classroom, which was near the stairwell, two classrooms away from it to be precise, and there was a tiny hallway with an office on the left side leading into the actual room.

Gerard shuffled through the door and directly to the front of the classroom where his desk was, because unfortunately, there wasn't any space left in the back and the class was in alphabetical order and his last name was Way so he was forced to sit RIGHT IN FRONT of Mr. Iero, which was terrifying and beautiful all at once.

He sat down and immediately pulled out his notebook, because he was so incredibly insecure and anxious all the time, and he always let like he had to be at work and pleasing Mr. Iero or else he would be punished.

At that moment, the bell rang, and as if on cue, Mr. Iero strode in, hands on his hips, basically screaming "GAY PRIDE!"

But Gerard didn't mind. Not at all.

"Buon giorno classe!" he made his way to his desk and sat down obnoxiously, dropping his phone on the desk. Along with his one million other things.

Gerard swore he heard a dog in the black bag.

Once he got his stuff settled, he stood up and started writing the daily stuff that he normally did on the board.

Il 12 gennaio  
Lo scopo: dialogo  
Fate ora: copy and translate p24.

Gerard eyed Mr. Iero from behind, not out of sexual interest, totally not sexual interest, just a typical glance at your Italian teacher's ass, nothing too bad.

"Anyone who wants to put the Do Now up on the board may do so. Now I'm gonna take a nap." Mr. Iero lazily sat down in his cushioned chair and rested his head on his hands in an uncomfortable looking stance.

Everyone just sat there and stared.

"Uhhh Mr. Iero, does number one mean 'she' or 'you' formal?" Kellin Quinn raised his hand and didn't wait to be called on, clearly because Mr. Iero had his eyes closed anyway, so he couldn't exactly see him.

"It depends." Mr. Iero muttered, and Gerard smirked a little. He suddenly snapped up into consciousness when Mr. Iero shouted at the top of his lungs, "NUUUUUUUUUUUMBER ONE!"

Vic Fuentes raised his hand from the back of the room. "Yes Matteo?"

"My name is Vic."

"In my class, your name is Matteo." Mr. Iero insisted. "Agh, fine. Buon giorno. Desidera? Good day. What do you want?"

"Bellisimo!  
NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBER TWO!"

Brendon Urie shot up his hand. "OOOH! IGOTTHISIGOTTHISIGOTTHIS!!!!"

"Yes, BrendOn?" Mr. Iero rolled his eyes, emphasizing the 'O'. He was weird like that.

"Okay. Bone jornoh. Dezeederow uno mag...magli..."

"Una maglietta?" Mr. Iero corrected Brendon.

"Right. That. Okay. Eeow ankay dezeederow un'anellow dee oro---"

"D'oro."

"Dorow per la meeya feedan--"

"Fidanzata." Mr. Iero finished.

"Good day. I want a t-shirt. I also want a golden ring for my fiancée." Brendon finally translated.

"But the pronunciation is wrong! Jesus Christ." Ryan Ross exclaimed, nudging Brendon, for he sat right next to him in the front row.

He took out his thermos and took a large gulp of milk.

"You two are like a married couple over there! Shut upa your faces!" Mr. Iero yelled at the two, slamming his hand down on the desk.

"Fine. Jeez." Brendon scowled and went back to his worksheet.

"Gerard, can you correctly say the rest of the skit and translate it?" Mr. Iero asked Gerard, and he turned red.

He hated talking in public.

"Uh sure. Buon giorno. Io desidero una maglietta. Io anche desidero un'anello d'oro per la mia fidanzata. Quanto desidera pagare Lei?  
How much do you want to pay?  
Non lo so. Quattromila euro.  
I don't know. 4000 euro.  
Ecco l'anello. È quattromila euro. È a buon mercato!"

And the class went on and on and on and on like this.

Now, Mr. Iero didn't want Gerard to know but he was staring at Gerard's moving lips as he read the passage and translated it. It was really hot.

He knew it was wrong. On so many levels. To like your own student besides in a teacher-student way.

Yup. Frank Anthony Iero wanted Gerard Way as his own.

"Anyone want to come on the board and write three sentences about articles of clothing that you like?" he asked.

Gerard stood up quickly and wrote on the board "Mi piace i tuoi pantaloni."

"Your pants please me." Mr. Iero said as Gerard went back to his seat, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

What the fuck?

"Uh, Mr. Iero, do you mean 'I like your pants?'" Brendon asked.

"No I mean 'your pants please me.'" Mr. Iero shot back obnoxiously.

"Does anyone else want to write?" Vic and Kellin, whom Gerard actually shipped really hard, went up to the board.

Both wrote their sentences and sat back down.

"Thank you for coming on the board." Mr. Iero said with a blank expression.

The whole class erupted laughing.

Hayley Williams actually yelled "Go get some, Kellin!" Mr. Iero and Gerard, however, just sat there, not really seeing anything funny about what was happening.

Gerard knew Frank was Italian, and he knew that sometimes he tried to act really native Italian, but he didn't know he would go as far as broken English would go.

The bell rang, and everyone filed out. Except for Gerard, whom Mr. Iero called back.

"Yes, Mr. Iero?" Gerard said, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Call me Frank. I can't stand being called Mr. Iero." Frank replied.

"Well, it certainly doesn't seem like you hate it. Like, um, judging from..." Gerard gestured to the large bulge in Frank's jeans, and Frank turned fifty shades of red.

"Jesus, fuck..." he swore. Gerard just laughed.

"It's okay." "Gerard... Um, I really... Uh... I really... Like you." Frank stuttered out.

Gerard blushed. "You do?"

"Yeah." Frank confessed.

"I like you too, Frank. A lot. Fuck, I love you." Gerard made up his mind as he quickly walked over to his Italian teacher and kissed him.

Frank was taken by a shit ton of surprise. He stood there for a minute, and he pinched his own arm, hoping he was dreaming, but he didn't wake up, so it was pretty much guaranteed that this was happening.

Frank rested his hands on Gerard's waist, while Gerard fumbled with Frank's already messy hair, because, fuck, Frank never put in the effort into doing his hair, it always got messed up anyway, and to Gerard, it was hot.

Gerard pulled away, and whispered, "Mr. Iero, I want you."

"Your wish is my command... Mr. Way." Frank replied with a growl. With that, he smashed his lips against the taller one's, and a rush of adrenaline went through Gerard as he was sloppily pushed against the chalkboard.

Frank broke apart to take off both of their shirts. Gerard was just about a moaning mess beneath Frank, and Frank ground himself deep into Gerard's lower half, making him squeeze his eyes shut so far that he thought his eyelids would fold backwards.

Frank shimmied his pans down as Gerard let his pants drop in a weird fashion, he never wore a belt anyway, so they were always falling down in the first place.

Frank looked around, and unfortunately, all he could see as a source of lube was a bottle of hand sanitizer. He took that and lathered his hands with it, while basically giving his dick a 360 cleanse.

He coated his fingers with the substance, and stretched Gerard's asshole.

After a few bloodcurdling screams from Gerard, Frank decided he was ready.

"Ready, Gee?" Frank asked, unsure about the new nickname he just gave Gerard.

"Yeah. How 'bout you Frank?" Gerard panted.

"Oh, I'm there, baby." Frank pressed his throbbing erection against Gee's ass, and thruster in slowly, gradually picking up the pace.

Each of them contorted their faces with pain and pleasure, and Frank grabbed Gerard's dick from wrapping an arm around him, and slowly jerking him off with a few flicks of his wrist.

A few minutes later, Frank came inside of Gerard, and Gerard conveniently came on the chalkboard.

Frank pulled out, and smirked. And laughed.

"What?" Gerard scowled, and started to clean up. "Are my sex faces that weird?"

"Thank you for coming on the board." Frank grinned, wrapping his arms around Gee's waist, kissing his cheek.

"You wanna go out somewhere Saturday?"

"Sure." Gerard turned his head so his lips met Frank's.

"Do you have a Skype?" Frank asked out of nowhere, and Gerard giggled a little.

"Yeah. It's gerardgay69."

"'Kay, great, I'll add you. Can I call you tonight?"

"You can call me anytime you want." Gerard smiled, taking his pants off the floor and putting them back on.

The two walked out of the classroom, casually, without any traces of their relationship.

Except for that small camera in the corner of Mr. Iero's classroom, put there by Mrs. Calamari.


	2. "Per favore, professore, io voglio tu."

1 year later

"Who wants to come on the board today?"

No one raised their hand this time.

It had been a year since Frank's affair with Gerard had been found out by Mrs. Calamari. The revelation had been quite glorious.

The principal, Mr. Baldwin, had been given the tapes from Mrs. Calamari's hidden office camera, of which contained a black tape. A student had accidentally put a poster in front of it.

The audio was available, however, and it contained a very sexual clip of pants, moans, etc.

Although the audio was pretty obvious, it was stated by Mr. Baldwin that no conclusions could be drawn as to whose voices those were.

So was Mr. Iero fired?

Nope.

But Mrs. Calamari was, because she was forced to resign due to her old age.

She was 77, after all.

Mr. Iero's eyes scanned his class, and everyone looked extremely confused.

Since Gerard had moved up a grade, Frank decided to convince Mr. Baldwin to teach 12th grade English.

Why he kept his fake Italian accent, we will never know.

Frank caught eye contact with Gerard, who automatically looked down and blushed.

He still wasn't used to everything being the way it was.

"Gerard, why don't you come on the board?" Frank called on Gerard, and the class erupted in laughter.

"You say that every time, Mr. Iero. First you said coming on the board, then you're like 'your pants please me,' and now you're like 'come on the board' again and--" Brendon Urie slapped a hand down on his desk, before letting out a huge "HAH!" followed by a series of snorts.

"This is not the time to be talking about my mode of speech, Mr. Urie." Mr. Iero corrected him, pronouncing Brendon's last name like "oo-rie."

Gerard could've sworn that Brendon was drunk or something. But he didn't say anything.

Gerard turned red.

He stood up, his shoulders slouched, and went up to the board, picking up some chalk and filling in the missing words.

The questions were to fill in a missing word from a quote from Romeo and Juliet, Act 3.

"What devil art thou that dost torment me thus? / This torture should be roared in dismal hell."

Gerard set the chalk down on the ledge and went back to his seat.

"Thank you for coming on the board, Mr. Way. Now, for the rest of the class, I need you to finish act three of the play. Then answer the questions in the packet that I'm going to pass out now."

Mr. Iero stood up with a pile of papers of which he passed out to everyone, and Brendon continued laughing at nothing.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Urie?" Mr. Iero asked, his eyebrow raising skeptically.

"Nothing, it's just... pffttttt..."

"Yes, I wrote a sentence for the fill in the blank vocabulary that mentions milk, nothing stays behind closed doors, I'm afraid." Frank smirked, and Brendon went so red that Gerard thought he'd turn into a fucking tomato.

The class continued to awkwardly work, their heads down, focused on their papers.

Gerard saw a little white card fly onto his desk. He unfolded it to see Frank's handwriting.

After school meet me in the gym entrance to the school. Let's go to my place. xofrnk

Gerard folded it back again and stuck it in his backpack. He looked at Frank and smiled the slightest bit.

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough.

Class ended and Gerard practically skipped to the gym entrance. Frank was already there, satchel slung over his shoulder.

They walked out to Frank's car, making sure no one saw them.

Gerard got into Frank's car and they sped to Frank's small apartment. He unlocked the door and they quickly shut it, Gerard being pushed against it immediately after.

Frank pinned Gerard's hand up above his head, letting his tongue invade Gerard's mouth, hot moans escaping Gerard's lips.

Frank removed his shirt, and Gerard removed his soon after. They reconnected their lips in a lustful kiss, which got heated rather quickly.

"God, I need you, Frank."

a/n i'm in church and the pastor just made a reference to the hymn 'god i need you' omg i hate myself

"What do you say, baby boy?" Frank requested, running his hands up Gerard's chest that was moving up and down quickly due to his uneven breaths.

"Per favore, professore, io voglio tu."

"Jesus, you're so hot." Frank growled before undoing Gerard's belt, pulling Gerard's pants down and discarding them on the side of the foyer.

He kneeled down on his knees and teased Gerard, palming his growing erection with his hands.

Gerard groaned quite loudly, grabbing a fistful of Frank's hair. Frank smiled mischievously before removing Gerard's underwear and taking Gerard's dick fully in his mouth.

The hot, wet saliva made Gerard just want to orgasm right then and there.

Frank began to move, his throats surprisingly not being caught in a gag. He had a good gag reflex apparently.

Frank licked Gerard's dick from base to tip, taking in all the precome that was forming on the tip. He unbuckled his own jeans and began to jerk himself off.

Gerard felt ecstasy run through him as Frank bobbed his head up and down. This was so illegal in so many ways but this was so incredibly hot.

He felt his dick twitch in Frank's mouth, and before he could warn him, hot cum was shooting down Frank's throat.

Frank swallowed all of it, wiping his mouth afterwards, and with one swipe of his thumb over the slit of his own dick, he released into his hand.

He pulled his pants back up before standing up to capture Gerard's lips on his own.

"Grazie." Frank said in a low tone. Gerard pecked his 11th grade Italian teacher on the lips before following Frank into the bedroom where more love making would ensue.

***

Brendon and Ryan stayed after class to study. In the Ryden dicktionary, studying meant making out.

Brendon happened to see a little white slip of paper on the floor next to Gerard's desk.

Being a curious little bitch he went and retrieved it, before reading it out loud.

"I fucking knew it." Ryan smirked, and Brendon squealed.

"I knew there was something up with those two."


End file.
